Dark Chronicles 5: Christmas Possession's
by SweetNocturnalBliss
Summary: This is for all of the fans of our favorite klutz Dorian. You wanted her back, you got her. Dean and Sam are off to visit her for the holiday season which may not be so merry. Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own, but I do fantasize, especially about our two favorite brothers shirtless lol.

AN: Okay, I know a lot of you have you have been wanting Dorian back, so I figure now would be a good time with the holiday season and all. Gives the boys a reason to go back and see her. Of course you know I'm not going to make it easy on them. Anyways, here's the first chapter. Read and enjoy, and please review and let me know what you think so far.

Chapter 1

Dorian took a swig of her beer and looked out past the porch. The whole neighborhood had Christmas lights scattered over their lawns and houses. They reflected off the snow that covered the ground causing the lights to double in brightness.

Every house was gaudily decorated in multicolored stringing lights with a whole scene of Santa, elves, and snowmen. Oh and of course his merry reindeer. Dorian was nauseated by it all. She wasn't one for Christmas.

Laughter and music floated out of the house behind her. Her friend Trevor was throwing a small Christmas party that she supposedly had no choice but to attend. Most everyone was drunk and having a good old time, but when the coast was clear Dorian skipped out on the merriness and came outside to enjoy her beer alone.

"It's a beautiful night isn't it?" A girl with blond hair asked sitting down next to Dorian on the swing. She smiled brightly at Dorian, the lights dancing off her blue eyes.

Well so much for being alone. "Yeah, the stars are really out tonight," Dorian said sarcastically. "Oh wait, that's right you can't see them for all of the commercial decorations around this neighborhood." She shook her head and took another drink of her beer. She was only twenty, and if Missouri knew she was drinking she'd probably kill Dorian, but the way Dorian saw it was she was out on her own and if she was old enough to fight evil things that went bump in the night, she was old enough to drink.

"Come on you can't tell me that all this Christmas spirit isn't great," The girl said, trying to brighten Dorian's mood.

"Sure I can. This Christmas spirit sucks!" The girl gave Dorian a grim look. "Oh come on, Vicky, Christmas is so commercialized now it's ridiculous. It's not about giving or good will or any of that other crap people spew around this time of year. It's about increased store sales and greedy people getting more crap that they don't need."

"I guess Christmas wasn't a big thing where you come from?" Vicky asked tentatively. She didn't know much about where Dorian came from. She usually kept as much about her past to herself as she could.

Dorian rolled her eyes. "We did the Christmas tree, and everything, but where I came from was more religion based. Going to Church on Christmas Eve and Christmas. There were more nativity scenes than Santa Clauses."

Dorian left out that she usually hadn't gotten presents, seeing as how her father believed that those things were blasphemous and it wasn't what Christmas was really all about. According to her father Christmas was a time to praise God and Jesus and do all kinds of good deeds. Her fathers good deed was usually tying up Dorian and praying over her, evicting the evil demons from her soul. Of course Vicky didn't need to know any of that.

"Wow, bummer," Vicky said. She decided it was time to change the subject. "So hey, aren't your friends coming to town soon?"

Dorian nodded. "Yeah they'll be here sometime in the morning."

"Well aren't you excited?"

Dorian smiled and widened her eyes a little for show. "Yeah, I'm excited." She hadn't seen them in almost four months. She had barely talked to them in that time. It wasn't anything they did, but it was hard for her to talk to them knowing she couldn't be with them. Dorian was going crazy in this little town and she fully planned on leaving with Dean and Sam when they hightailed it out of here.

The music died down and suddenly the whole house was quiet. Only a few people had been invited. There were probably only eight people including Dorian and Vicki. The lights flicked off behind them and Dorian looked over her shoulder at the darkened window. "I wonder what that's all about."

Vicky shrugged. "I think they probably pulled out the Ouija Board. I've never played with one. I think they're creepy, but Trevor got one a few days ago and thought it would fun to try tonight."

She said it nonchalantly as though it were nothing, but Dorian's heart sped up just a little. Ouija boards were not harmless little games. She knew that if you played with a Ouija board you could open up a gateway and what came through, was never nice.

"They're playing with a Ouija board?" She asked, just to make sure she'd heard right.

Vicky nodded. "Yeah..." Dorian flew off the bench, her beer shattering at her feet. She slammed her knee into the armrest of the bench, but ignored the throbbing pain as she ran inside. "HEY!" Vicki called chasing after her.

Dorian ran through the front hallway coming to a halt in the doorway to the living room. Trevor and few others were gathered around the coffee table, candles lit, and hands on the indicator that was slowly moving across the board.

Dorian took a step into the room and stopped as a new energy crashed over her. She had hoped that because it was some kids screwing around nothing would pay attention, but apparently she'd been wrong.

The energy crawled along her skin like tiny pin pricks. It wasn't a pleasant sensation and she rubbed her arms trying to wipe the feeling away. It wasn't working, the energy was sticking to her like hitchhikers, prickly and annoying.

"Trevor, you guys stop now!" She cried out, pushing her way past the energy. It was thick, it was getting stronger.

Trevor looked up at her and Dorian gasped taking a step back. Trevor's eyes were no longer their dark shade of brown, but a bright, fiery red color. "Oh my god."

Other people noticed her looks and glanced at Trevor. "What the hell," A guy said, followed by several fearful obscenities from other people. They were standing up and backing away, but Trevor reached out and grabbed a guy by the throat that didn't move away quite fast enough.

In less than a blink of an eye Trevor lifted the other man and threw him across the room. He crashed through the china cabinet and landed on the floor in a bleeding heap. Trevor never once took his eyes off Dorian.

A few people ran over to assist the other man, but Dorian stood her ground. Vicky was behind her and Dorian heard her gasp at the site. "Vicky, listen to me." She said, keeping her gaze on Trevor. "Go get Missouri, now." She glanced over her shoulder and saw the Vicki was still there. "Now!" Vicki jumped and ran out of the house. "Someone grab Donnie and get him to a hospital. The rest of you get out of here now!"

"We can't just leave you!" A woman said, half hiding behind the couch.

"I'll be fine, Andrea! Get out now!"

Trevor smirked at Dorian and then dove for Andrea. Dorian quickly formed an energy ball in her hand and threw it at him. She hadn't made it strong enough to kill him, not that she could have made one that strong if she tried, but it was enough to knock him on his ass.

That was enough motivation for Andrea and everyone else in the house. They all quickly shuffled out of the house.

"And no one call the police!" Dorian yelled.

"What?" Andrea asked, stopping in her tracks.

"Trust me, they can't help. Just get out of here and make sure no one calls the cops."

Andrea looked torn but glancing over at Trevor again she quickly nodded and ran out.

Dorian hoped they listened. The last thing she needed was for the cops to show up during an incident like this. The casualty count would only increase in numbers and Trevor would probably be among the dead.

Once everyone cleared out she threw another energy ball at the already rising Trevor. "You stupid son of a bitch!" She walked over and kicked him in the face.

She couldn't continuously throw energy balls at him because it would weaken her. She had found out she had this ability while working with Missouri. It had actually been what she used against Skinned Tom, only a lot more all at once, which is why she'd been so exhausted afterward.

It still tired her out if she used it in excess, but it was also a damn good defense against someone or something that was attacking her. It was just the more she used them, the more it drained her.

Dorian hoped Missouri got here soon. They were going to have to perform an exorcism and the longer this thing manifested in Trevor, the harder it was going to be to get out. Besides all that she didn't want to be in a house with a possessed person by herself. One on one you generally didn't win.

Trevor growled at her and she readied another energy ball in her hand. "Try it and the next one goes in your face!"

"You wouldn't want to hurt your friend would you?" It asked in a voice that was not Trevor's.

"I'd rather I didn't get hurt, so if it's between..." She didn't finish. Trevor grabbed her by the ankle and jerked her legs out from under her. Dorian fell back, cracking her head on the end of the coffee table, the energy ball disintegrated in her hand as her concentration was lost.

The back of her head stung like hell and before she knew it Trevor was on top of her. He grabbed her arms and pinned them down with enough force that Dorian knew her arms would bruise. Whatever was inside of Trevor was giving him an extra oomph of strength and Dorian didn't even want to know what else it could do.

"What luck," It whispered in her ear. "My first time out after so long and I run into a witch."

"Bully for you," Dorian snapped, and quickly kneed Trevor in the groin. Possessed or not he could still feel pain, especially that kind of pain. He grunted and she rolled him off of her. She scurried across the room, slipping on the rug and falling to her hands and knees.

Dorian couldn't handle that thing while it was in Trevor. There was no way in hell she'd be able to fend it off until Missouri got here. She knew what she could do and if she survived through it, she knew Missouri would kill her, but it would be out of Trevor and she could stop it from hurting other people at least for a while.

Dorian stood up and walked in a circle saying an incantation quietly She stopped before she took the last step to close the circle and looked over at Trevor as he started to rise.

"That circle will keep you safe witch," It seethed. "But there's plenty of others I can have fun with."

Dorian smiled and quickly said the spell. She watched as the thing writhed in Trevor's body, crying out as it tried to hold onto his host, but it was no use. Dorian hated to use this spell, but she chose it because she knew it would work. She knew as soon as Trevor crumpled to the floor that the thing was out of him.

The thing that was in Trevor a moment ago, slammed into her, almost knocking her off her feet. It was a horrible, grotesque feeling as it entered her, giving her the sensation of something crawling under her skin, literally. Dorian held her bearings and quickly took the last step closing the circle and trapping them both inside of it.

The grotesque feeling turned to pain as the thing inside of her became angry at being torn away from it's original host. "Stupid witch!" It whispered in her head and intensified the searing pain.

Dorian cried out and fell over into the middle of the circle. Then the pain was gone, and when Dorian looked up her eyes were red.

Sam jerked awake in the car, heart pounding wildly. He blocked his eyes as some jerk with his high beams on drove past them. That wasn't a normal dream. Dorian was in trouble. If she did what he saw in his dream, she was in serious, serious trouble.

Dean looked over at Sam. His features were frightened. "You okay?"

"How far are we from Lawrence?" Sam asked, returning his brothers gaze.

"We're already here," Dean said. "We'll be at Missouri's in like fifteen minutes." He smiled. Dorian was going to be so surprised. They had finished up their last job sooner than expected and decided to head to Lawrence a day early. Dorian wasn't expecting them until tomorrow morning. They would only be a night early, but Dean was anxious to see her and find out what was going on in her head. Dean glanced over at his brother again and saw the worry in his eyes. "Don't tell me you had another vision thing, cause we're not skipping out on Dorian."

"No, I mean yeah, I did have a dream..." He trailed off. "We uh we need to get to Missouri's now."

"It was about Dorian?" Dean asked. Before Sam even answered Dean knew it was about her. He'd had a bad feeling about leaving Dorian in Lawrence. Sam nodded and Dean pressed down on the gas. "What now?"

Sam gave Dean the condensed version as they raced towards Missouri's house. What should have been a fifteen minute drive only took about five.

Dean had barely put the car in park before they both jumped up and ran up Missouri's front steps. They didn't even bother to knock, just barging into the house.

"Dorian!" Dean called out immediately. Please let her be home, please let her be home, please let her be home. "Dorian!"

"What on Earth?" Missouri asked coming out of her living room. "Dean, Sam!" She smiled. "We weren't expecting you until tomorrow."

"Where's Dorian?" Sam asked.

"She's at a party," Her face sobered as she got a whiff of Sam's thoughts. "Oh lord."

"At Trevor's?" Sam asked remembering the name of the boy in his dreams. This wasn't good at all, but maybe they would be able to get there before Dorian pulled that thing into herself.

"She wouldn't do something so foolish," Missouri said and then sighed. "Yes, she would. If it meant saving someone else, she would."

There was a loud bang at the door and Missouri quickly walked over to get it. "Vicky?"

"Missouri, you got to come quick!" She spit out breathlessly. "Trevor and the others they were playing with a Ouija board and then Trevor went crazy and his eyes changed colors and..."

"Calm down," Dean said, stepping in. The girl was telling them what they already knew and they didn't have time for this. They had to get to Dorian before she did something seriously stupid."Where does Trevor live?"

"Come on," Vicky said, turning on her heel. "I'll show you."

TBC...Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Wow, overload on reviews! Thank you guys so much. I'm glad you like the story so far. Here's the next chapter. I hope I get as much gracious love from you guys from part 2. Enjoy.

Chapter 2

"Dorian!" Dean shouted as he ran into Trevor's house. Sam, Missouri, and Vicky followed behind him. Dean ran through the hallway and towards the living room, heart pounding as he realized he didn't hear any noise.

He skidded to a halt as he saw Dorian and a guy who he assumed to be Trevor, lying unconscious on the floor. "Dorian!" He said worriedly, rushing to her side.

"Dean wait!" Missouri yelled, but it was too late. Dean ran into an invisible wall so hard, he bounced backwards, but managed to keep his footing.

"What the hell?" Dean asked. He had never seen anything like that before. He held up his hands and gently touched the barrier.

"She cast a circle," Missouri said, walking over to them.

"I know you're not supposed to pass over a witches circle," Dean said, looking up at her. "But I've never encountered a circle I _couldn't_ cross over. He and Sam had come across practicing witches before and they had seen them cast circles, but it was normally just a little chalk drawing that was supposed to keep evil things out. He had never seen anything quite like this.

"Dorian is a true witch, not a Wiccan," She explained. "Her circles are true protection barriers keeping whatever's in, in, and whatever's out, out.

"Well then how do we get to her?" Sam asked, walking over to Trevor. He put his hands out, making sure there was nothing standing between him and the younger man.

"Dorian closed the circle," Missouri sighed. "She's the only one who can open it."

Sam felt for a pulse on Trevor and sighed in relief when he found one. The brunette jerked from Sam's touch. "It's okay! We're friends of Dorian's."

"What..." He trailed off.

Vicky came over and knelt beside him. "Trevor is that really you?"

He nodded. He was tired and weak. "There was this...thing in me." He looked up at Vicky, brown eyes wide with fear. "I, it..."

"It's okay," Sam said again. "Vicky, get him out of here."

Vicky nodded and started to help Trevor up. She didn't know what was going on, but this was all just a little too weird for her. Of course that didn't mean she wasn't coming back. Dorian was her friend. She wanted to make sure she was all right, but she knew Sam was right. They needed to get Trevor out of there.

Trevor looked over and saw Dorian lying unconscious on the floor. "Did I...I mean that thing...Did it..."

"No," Sam said quickly, glancing over at Dorian. "No, it wasn't you."

"What happened?" Trevor asked, his voice shaking as he leaned on Vicky for support.

"Don't worry about it right now," Sam said. He didn't have time for this. He and Dean needed to help Dorian. "Right now you guys need to get out of here."

"Now way," Trevor argued. "I can't leave her like this!"

Sam sighed. "Whatever, just stay out of the way!" He wasn't exactly mad at the guy, but in a way he was. If it hadn't been for this kid and his friends playing with a Ouija board none of this would be happening. He left Vicky and Trevor and walked over and knelt beside Dean.

"Dorian," Dean said, worriedly. He needed for her to wake up. They had to open the circle and get her out of there. "Dorian, please, wake up."

She started to stir, and Sam said, "Come on, Dorian. That's it open your eyes."

Dorian moaned and her eyes fluttered open. Her hair was matted to her face from sweat. She pushed herself up to her elbows and looked over. "Sam? Dean?"

"Yeah it's us," Dean said, relief in his voice. She was awake that was a start. "Listen we need you to open the circle."

"She can't," Missouri said walking over to them. She glared down at Dorian.

Dean looked up at her, confusion crossing his face. "What the hell are you talking about? You said Dorian's the only one who can open the damn thing!"

"She is," Missouri said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"But that's not Dorian," Sam said cutting her off. He felt the energy difference now. "It's the demon inside of her."

Dean looked back to Dorian and watched as her lip turned up in a snarl and her eyes transformed from green to a fiery red. Missouri and Sam had been right. It wasn't Dorian and apparently it was a demon.

"What is this, psychic central?" It asked using a new voice. It was deep and awing and so not Dorian. "First a witch and now you two?"

Missouri shrugged. "Well I guess you just picked the wrong town to possess someone in."

It hissed at her and then stood up quickly and gracefully. Seeing Dorian's body move like that unnerved Dean. Dorian was never that graceful. If she had tried to do something like that she probably would have broken something.

"I'm going to convince this witch to let me out of this prison," It seethed. "And when I do I'm going to kill every person in this house, slowly and painfully."

Sam laughed. "You'll never convince Dorian to open the circle."

It set it's fiery eyes on Dean. "Then she'll die."

Dean put his hands in his pockets and rocked on his feet. "Yeah, but if she dies, you go back to wherever it is you came from and you can't come out and play again until some other idiot plays with a Ouija Board." He smiled his cocky, knowing smile because he knew they had this thing cornered.

"It won't take long," It said, crossing it's arms over it's chest. "Besides the wait will be worth the witches death, but regardless of the inevitable, I have ways of convincing her to let me out."

"Uh huh," Dean said, still smiling. "I have a better idea. Let us talk to her."

It smiled lazily at him and Dean cringed internally. He was looking at Dorian, but he wasn't and it angered him to know that something was manipulating and violating her body.

"Why would I do that?" It asked, the smile still smeared across it's face. "My methods are so much more...amusing."

"Dorian has a high tolerance for pain," Sam said, trying to sound casual. He didn't like the fact that this thing was threatening to hurt Dorian, but they had to play the game and acting nervous or upset was not part of it.

"What's your point?" It asked, looking at Sam with bored amusement.

"My point is that we can get her to open the circle a lot faster than you can," Sam said.

"And why do I care about how fast she does it?" It asked.

"Look," Dean said, anger slipping through into his voice. "We don't want Dorian hurt and you want to get out of there. Let us talk to her and we can have both."

It stood there tapping Dorian's index finger against it's chin, mulling over the options. It knew that Sam and Dean would try and exorcise it from the witches body, but it wasn't worried about that. It could wield Dorian's powers to an extent. There was no way they would be able to stop it. Plus it would be better to have the body whole and intact. "Fine. You have ten minutes. If the witch doesn't open the circle then I take matters into my own hands."

"Twenty," Dean said quickly. "Give us twenty minutes."

It waved him off. "Very well."

"All right, now let us talk to her," Dean said. He watched as the red eyes rolled into the back of Dorian's head. Her body sagged to the floor and her head fell forward. A moment later she looked up and Dean was staring into, what he hoped, were Dorian's green eyes. "Is it her?" He asked, not taking his gaze away from her.

"Yes," Missouri said. "It's Dorian."

Dorian was dizzy and her brain was frazzled. She knew that thing was still in her. She could feel it rummaging around and it was unnerving, like an uninvited guest touching places no one else should be allowed to touch. She tried to push the feeling away and looked up, only to see Dean, Sam, and Missouri sitting across from her. She knitted her brow in confusion and said, "Dean? Sam? I thought you guys weren't going to get here until morning."

"We came early," Sam said gently. "We were going to surprise you."

"Oh." She looked up at Missouri. "I bet you're pretty pissed."

Missouri grunted. "That's putting it mildly! Do you know how much danger you've put yourself in?"

"I had no choice!" Dorian snapped. "I had to keep it from getting out!" A searing pain burned in the center of her stomach and then coursed through her body causing her to double over in pain.

"Okay, enough!" Dean shouted, worried that the demon wasn't keeping it's end of the bargain. He could see Dorian was in pain and they needed to get on with things. "Dorian we need you to open the circle."

She shook her head and looked up as the pain began to dull. "I can't. If I do this thing will use my powers and attack you guys."

"As soon as you open the circle counter act the spell," Dean said. "It'll be out of you."

"It doesn't work that way," She said breathlessly. "I can't counter act it. I can invoke a spirit or demon into me, but it either has to leave willingly, which this thing is obviously not going to do or it has to be exorcised out."

Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair. This whole situation was getting worse by the second. "Then we'll exorcise the damn thing out, but we're not going to let you die in there!"

Dorian looked away. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to die, but she also knew if she let this thing out that there was a possibility of a group of people she cared about getting hurt. She didn't want that. At least if she died this thing died with her. "I can't take that chance."

Sam didn't understand why Dorian was being so stubborn. They had performed exorcisms before, granted not on a witch, but they could handle this thing. "Dorian..."

"No," She cut him off, glaring over at him. "My powers alone aren't that strong, but if this thing manipulates my powers to it's use..." She sighed. "They'd be stronger. Deathly stronger." She didn't want them to get hurt. Especially not by her hand, whether she was in control of it or not.

Dean growled and stood up. He began pacing back and forth. He knew he shouldn't have left her in Lawrence. He knew something would happen. At least if she was with them he could protect her. He had left her here and...He glared up at Missouri. "You were supposed to protect her from things like this. We left her with you! We trusted you to keep her safe!"

Missouri knew Dean was upset. She didn't blame him, but she'd be damned if she was going to let him pin the blame on her. "Boy, I didn't cause this!"

Dean walked the few steps closing the distance between them. "No, but you could have stopped it! You taught her the spell!"

Sam tuned them out, knowing it would do no good to try and get between them. They could argue all they wanted, but it wasn't helping Dorian. He watched her sitting in the center of the circle. She was sweating profusely, which wasn't uncommon with possessions, she was pale, and breathing heavily. He could tell by the look on her face that she was in pain. He figured the demon was just giving her a very small dose of what it could do.

He knew that the longer that thing manifested inside of Dorian, the harder it was going to be to get out. They only had a few minutes left to convince her to open the circle before the demon started doing things it's own way and Sam didn't want that. He knew it wouldn't be anything he, or anyone else, especially Dorian, liked.

Sam heard Missouri and Dean's argument escalate and watched as Dorian clutched her stomach and cried out in pain. "Dorian?" She ignored her him, falling to her side and curling up in a little ball.

Pain coursed through Dorian with every shout and obscenity Dean and Missouri spat at each other. It bubbled through her limbs, coursed through her veins. It hurt like hell and she felt the thing inside of her getting stronger. "Please, Sam. Make them stop!" Her voice was tight, full of pain.

"I wish I could," Sam said, pain stinging his own voice. He hated to see Dorian like this. She looked smaller than usual. "But we need you to open the circle before we can."

"No," Dorian said, gazing up at him with tear filled eyes. "Stop them!" She nodded towards the still arguing pair.

Sam glanced over at them and then back at Dorian, not quite sure what she meant. Then he remembered before when Missouri had said she was angry with Dorian and the young girl shouted back. She had doubled over in pain then too.

Sam was immediately on his feet, stepping between Missouri and Dean. "Hey, stop!"

"This would never have happened if..." Dean said.

"Stop!" Sam yelled again. He wasn't angry, just trying to get through to them. "Stop arguing!" They both looked up at him. "Listen to me, this is hurting Dorian, literally! Whatever demon is inside of her is feeding off the anger you two are putting out!"

Dean looked over at Dorian and cursed himself for not paying closer attention to her. He was angry that this had happened, but that didn't matter now. He couldn't be angry. He had to keep himself in control. He pushed all of his anger aside and quickly went back to the small girl on the floor. "Dorian?"

She glanced up at him, still lying on her side. "Hey." She said weakly. The pain was subsiding and she could breathe again. Dean looked so worried about her and she hated that she had put that worry there. "I'm..." She swallowed the pain back. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Dean said, shaking his head. He couldn't believe that with everything that was going on, she was sorry. "You should be scared, not sorry."

"I can't open the circle," She whispered. "I know it's not what you want to hear, but I won't let this thing hurt you or Sam." She put her hand up to the barrier and Dean met her on the other side. "You guys," She smiled sadly. "You're all I have." Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she passed out.

TBC...Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey all, thanks for the reviews. I'm glad your liking the story. Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this one as much as the others.

Chapter 3

Missouri sighed. "That girl can be as stubborn as a mule, sometimes."

Sam smirked. "You don't have to tell us, that." They had worked with Dorian for several months before leaving her to train with Missouri. They had seen her persistence and perseverance during several jobs. He frowned as he realized it was showing now more than ever.

"So what do we do?" Dean asked, stealing glances at Dorian. She was still unconscious, but they all knew that this thing could choose to surface any second. Why it hadn't was anyone's guess. Not that they were complaining or anything.

"Well, there is a way," Missouri said. "But regardless Dorian would have to open the circle for us to do it."

"What?" Dean asked, wishing Missouri would just cut to the chase. The demon inside of Dorian promised to hurt her if they couldn't convince her to open the circle. Their time was long up, and so far nothing. Again, no one knew why, but they definitely weren't complaining.

"As soon as Dorian opens the circle we could bind her powers," Missouri said. "I don't know how well it would work while she's possessed. I've never tried it with something like this."

"Would it be permanent?" Sam asked. He didn't like the idea of taking Dorian's newly found powers away from her, even though he didn't know what they were.

Missouri shook her head. "No, not at all. It's an easily reversed process, but even if it works, the demon will still have its powers."

"And it's strong as hell," Trevor said, from the couch. He and Vicky had been sitting there watching the whole scenario. He was stronger than he had been an hour ago, and he was thinking clearly. Well at least as clearly as possible under the circumstances.

He quickly stood up and began pacing. "How is any of this possible?" He ran a hair through his already messed hair. "This shouldn't be happening! This _can't_ be happening! This stuff is supposed to be fake and yet it's happening, and it's happening to me!"

"Yo," Dean yelled angrily. "This is happening and if you can't deal with it then leave!" He couldn't believe this guy was worrying about himself, when Dorian was lying in the middle of the floor with a demon in her.

"This is my house!" Trevor yelled. "I'll freak out in my own house if I damn well please!"

Dorian moaned and writhed in pain, but didn't regain consciousness. Dean remembered how this thing could feed off anger, and quickly put himself in check. Dean walked around the circle and got into Trevor's face. "You wouldn't even be alive right now if it wasn't for Dorian," He said quietly, but calmly. "She pulled that thing out of you and put it in herself to keep you and everyone else around you safe because of what you and your idiotic friends did!" Trevor averted his gaze. "Now either calm down, or get the hell out because your not helping anyone!"

Trevor nodded. "I'm sorry. You're right." He looked over at Dorian. She was drenched in sweat, head to toe, her face was flushed, and scrunched in pain. She was suffering because of him. He shook his head. "I need some air."

_Dorian walked through the dark void that surrounded her. She couldn't see anything. There was nothing in any direction and she was shivering from the cold. She didn't know where she was, but she didn't like it at all._

_She jumped when she heard a noise behind her and whirled around. "Who's there?" She asked, nervously. "Sam? Dean?"_

"_They're not here," A series of voices chorused through the darkness. It was chilling, and horrifying, like a choir of children screaming in terror. "They left you remember. They didn't want you anymore."_

"_No! That's not true! They just wanted me to learn to control my powers."_

"_They were afraid of you! They know you're responsible for the death's in Ruddington!"_

"_NO!" Dorian screamed, her heart pounding fiercely now. Guilt and despair drifted it's way up from the pit of her stomach. It was so thick she gagged on it. "I didn't mean for anyone to get killed!" She felt tears rolling down her cheeks._

"_The townspeople knew you were evil," It said. "That's why they were going to burn you!"_

"_I'm not evil!"_

"_Open the circle, Dorian. Open it and let me help you."_

_Dorian shook her head. She knew it was just the demon trying to manipulate her and she couldn't let it do that. She couldn't let it get out and possibly hurt Dean and Sam. "No, I don't need help from you!"_

"_Have it your way!"_

_The world swirled around Dorian and suddenly she was standing in a room with blue stripes and a four poster bed with sheets that matched the wall. Dorian's heart leaped into her throat as she realized where she was._

_The bedroom door opened and Marion came waltzing through, humming something to herself. She turned on her stereo and flopped onto her bed. She grabbed a magazine from the night stand and began flipping through it._

_Dorian walked around the bed, gazing upon her friend as though she was the most beautiful person in the world. She watched as Marion tucked a strand of chestnut hair behind her ear. Saw the way her brown eyes scanned the pages of the magazines and how Marion scrunched her nose up in distaste every time she saw something she didn't like._

_Dorian imagined she were lying on the bed next to Marion the way they had often done. Laughing at the hideous fashion designs some people were willing to pay millions for. She missed Marion. She had been her only friend from Ruddington. The only one who would bandage her wounds after her father had beaten her. Everyone else said she had deserved it, but Marion always defended her, had gotten into fights over her._

_Marion twisted her head around, and Dorian followed her gaze. There, at the end of Marion's bed, stood Alexus, Dorian's mother. _

"_No," Dorian said, walking between them. "You can't have her!"_

"_Wh..How...you're Dorian's mother," Marion stuttered, slinking off the bed. "You're supposed to be dead!"_

_Alexus smiled, and walked towards Marion. Dorian tried to step in her way, but Alexus walked right through her. Dorian turned and tried to grab her, but it felt like her hand went through a cloud. _

_Dorian watched in helpless horror as her mother walked over to Marion. She watched as Marion pushed herself up against the wall in terror. Her friend opened her mouth to scream, but only a small squeak came out._

"_No!" Dorian screamed, as her mother brought a hand up to Marion's face. "Please no!"_

_Marion screamed as her flesh began to burn. Dorian watched with a look of abhorrer on her face as Marion's skin began to turn red and blister. She wanted to look away, but she knew she couldn't. Marion had died from this and Dorian couldn't dishonor her memory be being cowardly and turning away._

_It took only a matter of second for Marion's body to become engulfed in flames and reduce itself to bone, ash, and cinders. Alexus dissipated and Dorian felt fresh tears streaming down her face . Marion's bedroom door opened. Dorian looked over to see Marion's father standing in the door way, a mixture of pain and shock sweeping over his features._

"_No," He whispered running over to his daughter. He tried to grab hold of her, but what remained of Marion's was too hot._

_Dorian's heart broke as she watched Sheriff Cochran mourn his daughter. It was her fault. Maybe not directly, but she had been the one who conjured her Alexus's spirit. It was her fault._

Dorian jerked up, her heart pounding, her breath ragged. She knew the demon was trying to mess with her head. She knew that's all it was, but she also knew it was right.

"Dorian?" Dean asked, worriedly. She had been stirring in her sleep and jerked up suddenly. He didn't know if it was Dorian or the demon.

"D..Dean?" She stuttered. She was shaking so hard her teeth were chattering.

Trevor and Missouri had gone back to her house to get the supplies to bind Dorian's powers so Dean looked up at Sam for assurance. His brother nodded, indicating it was Dorian. He brought his gaze back to her. "Yeah, it's me. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"Dorian, you need to open the circle. This thing is already taking it's toll on you. We have an idea. Just open the circle and we..."

"No," Dorian said quickly. "No, I can't do that."

Dean felt anger boiling in the pit of his stomach. He took a deep breath and pushed it aside, not wanting to feed anything else into this demon. "Why not?"

"It...I..." Dorian sighed. She was so tired. All she wanted to do was sleep, but she knew if she fell asleep that thing would try to mess with her head again. She drew her knee's up to her chest and rested her head on top of them.

"What is it?" Dean asked. She shook her head. "Come on Dorian. I can tell somethings bother you. I mean besides the whole demon inhabiting your body thing."

She squeezed her eyes shut and then gazed at Dean with piercing green eyes. "It wants me to open the circle. It showed me things."

"What? What did it show you?"

"Marion."

Dean didn't need to be a psychic to know what exactly about Marion this thing showed Dorian. "That wasn't your fault."

She smiled sadly. "I kept telling myself that, wanting to believe it." A tear slid down her cheek. "I wanted to believe it so bad, but it's not true. It was my fault."

Sam came over and knelt down beside them. "No, it wasn't," He said gently. "How many times have you told me that Jess's death wasn't my fault?" That didn't mean he believed it. At least not totally. He was starting to except what had happened, he just hadn't come to full terms with it yet.

"That wasn't your fault," She said weakly. "I conjured my mothers spirit. She killed people because I called her. If I had just laid her to rest properly, none of it would have happened."

"You don't know that," Sam said. "Angry spirits come back all the time. You couldn't control that anymore than I could control..." He trailed off. They hadn't told Dorian what had happened with the asylum either. He wasn't sure now was the time.

Dorian may have been weak, but she wasn't stupid. She knew Sam was hiding something from her. "Could control what, Sam?"

"Jessica's death," He said quickly. It was the quickest thing he could think of to cover his story, but from the look on Dorian's face, he knew she wasn't buying it.

"Stop lying to me," She said angrily. She felt something stir in her stomach and closed her eyes, pushing away the slight flair of pain that came with it. She calmed herself down and said, "Tell me."

Sam looked to Dean and his brother nodded at him. He gazed back at Dorian. "I, uh...shot Dean."

Dorian's eyes flew open and her head shot up. "You what?"

"It was with salt rock," Sam quickly explained. "Remember that asylum we told you about?" She nodded. "Well the good old doctor did something to me. He made me seriously angry with Dean."

"Yeah so angry, Sam wanted to kill me," Dean added. He tried to throw humor into it, but it was half hearted. Dean hadn't quite come to terms with that.

Dorian looked back and forth between the two of them and then her sights settled on Sam. "You shot him with salt rock?"

Sam nodded somberly. "And I tried to shoot him with a pistol, but uh...luckily Dean took the bullets out before he gave it to me."

Dorian's gaze shot back to Dean, eyes wide in horror. "You gave him a gun when he was trying to kill you!"

Dean shrugged. "It was empty and I needed a way to distract him." His voice was nonchalant, as though it had been nothing.

Dorian shook her head. "I can't believe you guys didn't tell me any of this!"

"You were concentrating on other things," Dean said, just as nonchalantly. "We didn't want to worry you."

She laughed bitterly and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. You just didn't care to tell me. Out of sight out of mind isn't that right?" She felt the swirling in her stomach again, but she didn't care. "It's not that you didn't want to worry me! It's that you didn't care to tell me!"

"That's not true!" Dean said, sternly. He couldn't believe Dorian actually thought that.

"Don't lie!" She shouted, tears streaming steadily down her face. The pain seared through out her body, and she cried out falling to her side.

"We're not lying," Sam said, worriedly. "You have to stop being angry. You're only feeding this thing."

"Go to hell!"

Vicky, watching all of this happen, now knew why Dorian had been acting strange about them coming to town. She thought they didn't care about her. She got off the couch and quickly went over to her friend. "Dorian, look at me."

"Vicky," Dean said warningly. It's not that he didn't like Vicky. He didn't know her, but she needed to stay out of this.

"Shut up, Dean," She said glaring over at him. "Dorian, look at me!"

Dorian rolled her head to the other side and looked over at her friend. "Vicky, get out of here. You need to get out of here." Her voice was tired, weak. She heard it, but she didn't care. She had to get her friend out of there.

Vicky shook her head. "No, I'm not going to leave you."

"You have too. Before something bad happens to you."

"What would you do if our places were reversed?" Vicky asked.

Dorian shook her head. "It doesn't matter."

"What would you do?" She asked more sternly this time.

"I'd help you, of course," She replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Just like I helped Trevor."

"And would you just walk out on me?"

"No."

Vicky nodded and then laid down on her side facing Dorian. She rested her head on her hand. "And I'm not going to leave you either, but if this thing is feeding off anger, than you need to stay calm, okay?"

Dorian smiled sadly and nodded. She was grateful that Vicky was there. Grateful she wasn't walking out on her, but she knew it was putting her in danger. Serious danger that she didn't want Vicky to be in. Still, Dorian knew she could talk until her tongue fell out and Vicky wouldn't budge. Better not to waste what little energy she had left.

Vicky sighed. "Dorian, I know that you don't want to hear this..."

"Then don't say it," She drawled.

Vicky smirked and opened her mouth, but Dorian screamed in pain before any words left Vicky's tongue. Vicky sat up quickly, watching as Dorian clutched her stomach. "Dorian?"

Dorian gently lifted the front of her shirt to reveal three long, deep, claw marks, bleeding profusely from her stomach.

"Oh my god," Vicky said in a terrified voice. "Where in the hell did that come from?"

"The demon," Dean said, still kneeling on the other side of the circle. They couldn't wait for Missouri anymore. "Dorian, listen to me. This is only going to get worse. You have to open the circle and let us help you!"

"I don't know if I have the energy," Dorian whimpered. She felt something slice across the side of her face and she screamed out in pain. Something warm ooze down the side of her face.

"Dorian you have too," Vicky pleaded. "Look, I know you don't want to hear this, but Dean and Sam. They seem to genuinely care about you. They may have left you here before, but they're here now and they care about you! Please, listen to them and open the the circle!"

Dorian shook her head. "I can't. I'm weak, but the demon isn't. The second I open this circle it's going to go after you all. I can't let it go after you." She looked over at Dean and Sam. "I can't let it hurt you." She sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Dorian, please," Sam said, looking at her with sorrow filled eyes. The wounds were bad. She wouldn't bleed to death from them, but he didn't want to see her get hurt any worse than she already was. "Trust us to handle this."

A tear slid down Dorian's cheek and she squeezed her eyes shut. "I did trust you. I trusted both of you." She opened her eyes and looked back and forth between the two. "I trusted you two as much as I trusted Marion, and you left me behind. I know I wouldn't have learned half of what I know now if you didn't and I know you thought it was right, but for me..." She trailed off, eyes half closing.

"Dorian!" Dean yelled. "Dorian wake up!"

Her eyes shot back open and they were staring into red eyes. The demon laughed and stood up just as gracefully as it had the first time. "It seems you haven't held up your end of the bargain. Now it's my turn."

TBC: Pretty please REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey all, thanks for the reviews. Sorry it's taking so long for me to get the chapters up, but between the holidays and my working 40hrs a week, it's a little difficult. Anyways here's the new chapter.

Chapter 4

"No," said Dean, standing up. "Don't hurt her anymore."

Sam stood up next to him. "We'll get her to open the circle."

"Oh I couldn't hurt her anymore than you two already have." It cocked a hand on it's hip and smiled seductively at them. The effect was slightly ruined by the blood trailing down it's face. "She needed the two of you. Especially you." It nodded towards Dean. "You two were the only reason she hadn't become so melancholy before. In her entire life the girl only relied on three people. One is dead and the other two..." It shrugged. "Well you haven't been there now have you?"

It felt the guilt and anger radiating off of them in waves and took a few steps so that it could be closer to the source. It looked into Dean's eye's with smug satisfaction in it's gaze. "You know she always secretly wondered if she was as evil as her father told her. As everyone told her for that matter."

"She's not," said Dean in a matter of fact tone. "She's not evil. This situation proves that now more than ever!" He was hating this thing more every second. He knew that it was trying to mess with his head, with his emotions. It pissed him off that this thing was talking about Dorian like it knew her. It knew nothing about her.

Red eyed Dorian crossed it's arms over it's chest. "She doesn't see it that way. When she was with you and your brother she believed for the first time that maybe she was worth something, that maybe, just maybe everyone in her old town had been wrong about her." It started pacing in it's little prison cell. "But then the two of you left, proving she wasn't worth it, proving that she was every bit as evil as everyone always thought she was."

"That's not true!" Sam shouted. "We did it for her own good."

It laughed and brought it's gaze over to Sam. "You did it for your own good. The both of you. She would have come into her powers on her own, every witch does, but that close call with the incubus, well that was a little _too_ close for the both of you, I think. So you dropped her here the first chance you got." It waved them off. "Oh, maybe you honestly thought you were helping, but all you did was confirm her worst fears." It smiled that lazy smile again. "Thank you, so much for that."

"You're lying," Dean said. "You're trying to trick us."

It brought a hand to it's chest. "Am I? Are you so sure about that?" It waved them off again. "Well it doesn't matter whether you believe me or not. The witch will open the circle for me. We're kindred spirits she and I."

It was Sam's turn to laugh. "Dorian is nothing like you. She is good, and has a big heart full of love for the people she cares about."

"True, but it's a pity that the only one that cares about her is a demon then isn't it?"

"That's not true," Dean spat. He was angry, and he knew it was only fueling the fire, but he couldn't help it. This thing didn't know anything about Dorian, or the relationship they had. "Everyone in this room cares about Dorian!"

It tilted it's head to the side and looked at him curiously. Finally it nodded. "Yes, you do care about her don't you." It shrugged and smiled. "Fortunately for me the witch doesn't believe that."

"Bring her back," Sam said, stepping closer to the circle. If he could he'd reach through the circle and rip that demon out of Dorian's body with his bare hands. "Let us talk to her again."

"Oh, she'll be back, don't worry," It lifted the shirt to expose Dorian's bleeding stomach. It dragged a finger over the warm, red liquid and gazed upon it. "The witch can't feel any of this wondrous pain if I keep her spirit suppressed." It licked the blood from it's finger. "My, my she does have interesting blood." It laughed again.

Dean took a deep breath and pushed his anger aside. He wasn't going to give this thing the satisfaction. His main concern was Dorian. "This is getting us no where. Dorian hasn't opened the circle, and she's not going to. Not unless you let us talk to her again."

It flicked it's tongue out, licked more blood off it's finger, and gazed towards Dean. "Oh very well, you can have her back. Besides, like I said if her spirit is suppressed she can't feel pain, and where's the fun in that?"

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but it was too late. It's eyes rolled into the back of her head, and when they returned to normal they were Dorian's green eyes staring back at him. "Dorian?"

Pain flooded through out Dorian's body assaulting every nerve she had. She fell backwards, her back hitting the barrier of the circle. She bit back the pain, nodded and sighed. "Yeah, it's me. I'm really getting sick of being pushed aside like that."

"What happens?" Sam asked gently. "I mean when the demon suppresses your spirit?"

Dorian didn't want to even think about what it felt like so she shook her head. "It doesn't matter. What did I miss?"

Dean took in her appearance. There were dark circles under her eyes, and her face was a sickly pale color. Her clothes and hair were matted to her skin from sweat. Dorian was weakening. He could see that plain as day. They had to get that thing out of her. "A lot. The demon filled us in on a few things."

Dorian bit her lower lip and looked up at him. She was so tired. Her stomach and face were killing her and the extra spirit in her body was about as violating as it got. All she wanted to do was sleep. This thing was taking it's toll on her.

Yet as tired as she was, nervousness and anxiety stretched up and took hold of her. Part of having an uninvited guest in your body meant that they knew just about everything about you. That's how the demon so easily picked out Marion and was able to manipulate Dorian's fears. "Like what?"

Dean shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked on the balls of his feet. "Oh let's see. You think you're evil, Sam and I made things worse, and...oh yeah you're blood has an interesting taste." He looked at Sam. "Did I leave anything out? Oh, yeah and you think we don't care about you." He nodded his head to the side. "Yeah, I think that's about it."

Sam sighed at his brother's sarcasm. Dean couldn't help it. It's what he did. He used sarcasm when he was scared or angry. He looked at Dorian and saw the sadness in her eyes. "Is any of that true? Do you think that you're evil and we don't care about you?"

She looked away from him. That damn demon opened it's mouth to try and make them feel guilty. Not that she was surprised, especially after what the damn thing did with Dorian, but she hadn't meant for them to find out, ever. She hadn't accounted for a demon taking over her body.

Dorian didn't want to see the their reaction. She wouldn't lie to them. That had been part of the reason she had avoided their phone calls and consistently changed the subject when they asked her what was wrong. She couldn't lie to them, so she opted to distance herself instead.

Dorian's silence and averted gaze was enough to tell Sam that what the demon had said was true. Sam felt a twinge of guilt. They should have been there for her. They should have helped her more. The worst thing of it was that leaving Dorian with Missouri had originally been Sam's idea. Dean never would have even thought of leaving Dorian in Lawrence if Sam hadn't brought it up.

"Dorian, I'm so sorry," Sam said sincerely. "I thought leaving you with Missouri for a while would help you. I thought it was the best thing for you. Dorian, I love you like a sister. I want to be here for you. I want to help you. You're not evil, Dorian."

She shook her head and slunk down the barrier. "Please, Sam, don't do this. Not right now." She couldn't handle this right now. Not emotionally, not physically. "I'm so tired." She dropped her head on her knees.

Dean took a step forward. "Then open the circle and let us get this thing out of you." He hadn't said anything before. He didn't know what to say. This kind of thing was Sam's angle. Dean wasn't good with the touchy, feely, emotional crap.

She looked up at him. "I can't."

"Why? Because you think you're evil?" Dean asked, his face tight with anger he was trying to push away. "You think you deserve to die in there?"

Dorian shook her head, and choked back a sob. "I have to do this to prove I'm not what they always said I was!" A pain raked across her back. She cried out and pushed herself forward. She didn't have to see it to know that it was another set of claw marks like the ones on her stomach. Warm blood ran down her back.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked, ignoring the fact that she was in pain. If they didn't get her to open the circle she would die. He couldn't let her pain side track him off the present situation. "You know you're not anything they ever said you were!"

"If I'm not than why is Marion dead?" She asked quietly. "Why did my mother kill all those people?"

Sam knelt down so he could look at her better. "Dorian you're mother was a good person in life. What killed those people, it was just the pain and the rage left behind."

"You keep saying that, but I conjured her spirit. It was her spirit that killed all those people," She told him. "It was her whole spirit, not just an essence that was left behind. It was her." She sighed. "If she can do that, than why can't I? What if everything my father did was justified? What if I really am as bad as they always said?"

"So what? You think that by sacrificing yourself your repenting your mothers sins?" Dean asked. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Damn it, Dorian this is bullshit! This is self pitying crap and it's not you! At least not the Dorian I know."

She glared up at him. "You left the Dorian you knew behind!" She stood up, tripping over herself as she did. She regained her footing and walked towards Dean. "See this?" She gestured to herself. "This is all that's left! This is who I really am, all right?" She punched the barrier in frustration and cried out in pain as her body protested.

"Feel better?" Dean asked, not a trace of sympathy in his voice. She just glared at him. "I hope so, cause it's only going to get a lot worse."

"Dorian, please stop this," said Sam compassionately. "Open the circle and let us help you!"

She shook her head. "No, if I destroy this thing than I prove to myself and everyone else that I'm not the evil whore daughter of Alexus Adam's. I can prove that I'm worth something!"

"Well you can prove you can die," Dean drawled. He was done with the pity game. Cold hard truth was the only thing that was going to snap this girl our of her funk. "Look, I don't know where all of this is coming from. I'm sorry if you think we deserted you or that we don't care about you, but that's bull shit and you know it! You're part of our family! We did what we did because it was best for you! Now stop trying to play hero to prove something to a bunch of morons who don't deserve to kiss the ground you walk on and get off your ass and open this damn circle!"

Dorian smirked. She could always count on Dean to stay tough. A searing pain shot across her back and Dorian cried out. It was lower this time, but just as painful. She knew she had no other choice. It was either open the circle, or die from the wounds this thing inflicted. Dorian wasn't ready to die just yet.

She nodded. She walked to the point where she had closed the circle and started walking backwards, speaking a new incantation. She stumbled, and clutched her stomach as pain rippled through her. She took the last step, opening the circle completely.

It took little energy to open the circle, but Dorian was already so weak. Opening the circle had taken a lot out of her. She felt light headed and sagged to her knees. She felt strong arms wrap around her and she knew instantly that it was both Dean and Sam.

"It's okay," Dean whispered into her ear. "We've got you."

"I'm sorry," She whispered weakly. "I'm so sorry."

Dean watched Dorian's eyes flutter. "Vicky, get something to stop the bleeding." She nodded and quickly left. Dean picked Dorian up and laid her on the couch. He lifted her shirt and started inspecting the wound as best he could.

Dorian began laughing and Dean looked up. He wasn't staring into Dorian's green eyes anymore, but the demons red ones.

TBC...Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Merry Christmas To All! I figured as an X-mas present I would put up the next part of the story. Today is my only day off until Thursday, but I work nights on Tues and Wed so I'll be writing as much as I can in the in between times. I hope everyone is having a great day!

OMG I'm SOOOO Sorry. I accidentally clicked on the wrong document to upload before. I'm wondering why everyone is confused lol. Let's try this one more time shall we.

Chapter 5

Dean immediately went to restrain the demon inhabiting Dorian's body, but with one swing of the arm, Dean was sailing across the room. He hit the wall, head bouncing off of it like a racquetball. Pain spread out like a spider web across the back of his skull and stars danced in front of his eyes.

It was on it's feet and had a hand around Sam's throat in one quick fluid motion. Sam grabbed onto it's arm, trying to pry it's finger's from his esophagus. He was fighting for air, desperately trying to pull away from the demon, but it was no use. It's grip was like steel. Black edges rimmed his vision and he realized how much he hated being choked. It seemed to have been a ritual since he started working with Dean again.

Sam was on the verge of passing out, and then suddenly, his airway was clean and he could breathe again. He fell to his hands and knees gulping air as fast as his lungs would let him take it. When he looked up he saw the demon stalking towards Vicky who was holding a large piece of wood, presumably from the broken china cabinet.

"Stay away from me," She said in a shaky voice. Vicky looked held the piece of wood up high, ready to swing again if that thing came near her.

Red eyed Dorian laughed and formed an energy ball in it's hand. It wasn't the color of Dorian's sky blue energy, but instead a swirling, fiery color. "The witch may not possess the power to kill with these, but her powers mixed with mine," it shrugged, "Well let's just say the results should be interesting."

Red eyed Dorian pulled it's hand back, but before the energy ball a sharp blow came across it's back, knocking it to the floor. The energy ball fizzled out in it's hand and red eyed Dorian rolled over, kicking up at Sam. It connected with his stomach and knocked him to the ground.

Dean was suddenly on top of it, pinning it's arms to the ground with his knees. He knew it was going to bruise Dorian, but they needed to hold her down until they could find something to tie her with. "Sam grab her legs!" Sam shook off the pain in his stomach and through himself over it's legs, wrapping his arms tightly around them. "Vicky grab something to tie her down with!"

"Let go!" It screamed, eyes blazing. "Get off of me! I"ll make you pay! I'll make you both suffer for this!"

"Yeah, like it's the first time we've heard that," Dean drawled. Red eyed Dorian got one of her arms loose and tried to hit Dean across the face, but he quickly grabbed it and replaced its arm under his knee.

The eyes fizzled from red back to Dorian's green, pain and tears filling inside them "Dean, what are you doing? Stop, you're hurting me!"

Dean's heart broke, hearing the pain in Dorian's voice. He looked at Sam, who shook his head. It wasn't Dorian. It was that thing pretending to be Dorian again. "Nice try, but we're not falling for it!"

"Sam, please!" She said turning her gaze to the younger Winchester brother. "Please, stop! You promised you'd never hurt me!"

Sam knew it wasn't Dorian and that was the only thing that kept him from releasing the body beneath him. He knew it was the demon using Dorian's voice, trying to manipulate them, but it sounded so much like her that it made this damn hard to do.

"I've got some rope," Vicky said, running back in the room. She knelt down beside them and they maneuvered around each other, trying to secure the demon. It might be strong, but they tied the ropes in layers and with triple knots. There was no way it was getting out of this.

Missouri came through the front door just as they finished securing the demon. Trevor was right behind her. "I see that the trip wasn't necessary." She threw her bag of herbs onto a nearby table and walked over to them.

The demon was fighting against it's bonds, rubbing Dorian's wrists so raw that blood started dripping down her arms. It's eyes were ferociously red, it's face contorted in rage. "You won't succeed! Her body is too weak! If you try to expel me from this host, you'll only wind up killing her!"

Sam ignored the words falling out of the demons mouth. Demons lied. It's what they were good at. Dorian wasn't going to die, not if he and Dean had anything to do with it. Sam pulled a vial of holy water out of his bag along with his fathers journal. He tossed the vial to Dean, and flipped through the journal until he found what he was looking for.

This exorcism wasn't like the one on the plane. There would be no manifestation of this demon. It was an all in one, yoke the demon from the body, and send the damn thing back to hell. Do not pass go do not collect two hundred dollars.

Missouri and Vicky were helping to hold down the demon. They were having a hard time with Sam looking through the book. Vicky looked around and saw Trevor huddling in a corner. "Trevor help us!"

Trevor shook his head and slid down the wall, drawing his knees to his chest. He was trembling, his heart was pounding. He was paralyzed with fear. He hated himself for being such a coward, but he couldn't seem to move.

"He won't help you," The demon spat at her, still fighting against it's bonds. "I've been in him. He knows what I'm capable of! He's afraid of me and you should be too!"

"Shut up!" Dean barked. "Sam are you ready?"

Sam didn't answer him, just began speaking in Latin. The demon cried out underneath their hold. Dean opened the holy water and splattered it over Dorian's body. Steam rose up from burnt flesh and a scream tore from it's throat.

Dean's heart shattered from the pain he knew Dorian was in, but they couldn't help it. They had to get this thing out of her before it infested itself any further into her. Red eyes glowed with power and it started speaking in a tongue Dean had never heard before.

He shoved a hand over it's mouth before it could complete what it was saying. "We need something to gag her with!"

Vicky knew they couldn't let go of her. The demon was strong and if one of them let go she had no doubt it would overpower them. She looked over at Trevor, still huddling in the corner. "Trevor get off your ass and help us! Find something to gag her with!" He didn't move. "Dammit, I know your scared, but we need your help!"

Trevor knew he had to do something, so he swallowed the fear that was crawling throughout him and pushed himself up. He quickly retreated to the kitchen, and came back a moment later with duck tape. "Will this work?"

"Yeah," Dean said. "Hurry up and bring it over here!"

Trevor ran over and ripped a piece of the tape off the role. Dean moved his hand and Trevor threw the tape over her mouth.

"Now help us hold her down," Dean said sternly, watching as Dorian and the demon writhed in pain. He held her down as best he could without causing anymore pain to her than she was already feeling. He hoped that the demon was consumed by nothing but a merciless anguish that was taring it apart bit by bit until it's black demon self was back in hell.

Dorian on the other hand, was a different story. He wanted for Dorian to be hurt as little as possible, but he knew it was inevitable that she would feel some pain. Each time she screamed he felt that pain. He felt it deep in his heart and it couldn't help but feel some guilt for leaving her in Lawrence.

What the demon had said before had been true enough. The incubus incident had hit a little too close to home for both he and Sam. In their life they weren't supposed to get close to anyone. Dean knew that more than anyone. They always got hurt, they always got killed.

Case and point with Jess. Sam had tried to forget this life. He had tried to live in a normal world, with a normal girlfriend, but he and Sam were far from normal. They hadn't been normal since that cold November night in 1983 when that thing had come after them. Dean didn't like it any better than Sam did, but he knew it was their job and Dean took it seriously. He wouldn't stand by and watch someone else die from something evil.

Especially Dorian.

The red eyed monster inside of Dorian screamed again. It wasn't a human scream. It was the sound of a hundred souls dying in the most horrid of ways. It burned into Deans ears and tore apart his soul. It was the most appalling sound he had ever heard in his life.

He held tight to Dorian's body, watching it writhe in pain. Her skin was blistering where the holy water had splashed against her. Dean cringed at the sight. Dorian was bloody, bruised, and now blistering. Three B's that no one ever wanted to have.

Sam continued chanting in Latin. He had been for a while Dean realized. He also realized that he had heard the same words repeated more than once.

"What the hell's going on Sam? Finish the damn exorcism would you?"

Sam looked up at him, eyes filled to the brim with worry. "I have, twice already. The demon isn't letting go. I don't know how much more Dorian can take."

"Don't stop," Dorian croaked. Her body was in agony. She felt like she was burning from the inside out. The demon was holding on to places that no one should even be allowed to touch. It was violating, worse than rape. She wanted this thing out of her. It was leaving a trail of darkness inside of her, across her heart and her soul and she couldn't stand it much longer. "Please." She looked up at Dean, with eyes glazed over with pain. "Make it stop."

Missouri wiped away a strand of Dorian's sweat soddened hair and sighed. "It's harder to get it out because Dorian invoked it into herself. It's roots go deeper than someone who was possessed against their will. We may need someone stronger than Sam to recite the spell."

Dean looked over at her and asked, "Then you do it."

Missouri pursed her lips together and shook her head. "I wish I could, but the fact of the matter is that Sam's stronger than I am. If he can't do it, than I certainly won't be able to."

Dorian's head turned, her eyes melding into that fire red. "No one mortal can. Dorian and I are to be one for all of time. She has invited me into her home and I intend to stay."

"NO!" Dorian screamed, the red receding leaving emerald green in it's wake. "I won't let this thing hurt anyone else!"

"It won't," Dean said, petting her head. "We're going to get this thing out of you. I promise."

She brought her tired eyes up to meet his. "Dean, I need you to make me another promise."

He nodded.

"If you can't send this demon back to the hell it came from..."

"We will, don't even worry about that."

She smiled sadly at him. She wanted to reach up and caress his face, but the bonds secured around her wrists kept her from doing so. She needed his touch so badly right now. She had needed it for so long, which reminded her that he hadn't been there.

Dorian felt the demon move inside of her and nausea swirled in her stomach. She pushed away the bad thoughts of Dean, and brought her mind back to the predicament they were in. "But if you can't," She said weakly, but sternly. "You have to promise me that you'll do the right thing."

He shook his head. "No."

"You have to kill me if it comes to it." He shook his head again, his jaw was set in a tense line. "Dean, I can't live like this. I can't let this thing use me to hurt people and cause chaos. You have to promise me you won't let that happen."

"It's not going to be an option."

"Promise me." She said her eyes half closing. She was tired, she wanted to sleep.

"You're going to be fine."

"Dean's right," Sam said, suddenly. "We're going to get this thing out of you. You're going to be the same old Dorian." He couldn't stomach the thought of either one of them having to kill her.

She didn't have the strength to keep fighting them. "Just promise me dammit!"

Dean took a deep breath in, exhaling all the frustration and fear with it. "I'll do what's necessary."

Dorian nodded. "Thank you."

Dean watched as her eyes closed and her head fell to the side. He had said he'd do what's necessary, not that he'd kill her. That would never be necessary. If the exorcism didn't work, they'd find another way, but killing her was most definitely not an option.

Dean took off his jacket and cradled it under Dorian's head. He brushed her bangs away from her forehead and looked over at Missouri. "You know people, powerful people. Call one of them up and get them here."

"I already did," She replied, resting a hand on Dorian's arm. "He'll be here soon. His name is Grant Morrison. He's a very powerful healer."

"We don't need a healer," Dean barked, pacing the room. "We need someone who can pull this thing out of her."

"I didn't call him for this reason," She said, still staring at Dorian. "I called him because I knew Dorian was going to need extensive healing once the exorcism was over." She looked up at Dean. "But Grant is powerful. If anyone could send this demon back to hell, it's him."

Dorian was in that dark place again. Her heart sped up, her breath quickened and she felt anxiety rising up into her chest. This wasn't the same place she went when the demon pushed her aside. That place was much, much worse, but this place wasn't exactly Candy Land.

"Why do you let him control your heart?" The voice called through the darkness. "They don't care about you."

"Shut up."

"If they cared they would have come to see you before all of this. They would have come to see you on your birthday."

Dorian eyes' narrowed and she glared into the vast darkness. "That's not fair. They didn't know!"

"They could have known. It's been almost a year since they've known you. They've grown older, yet they don't seem to realize that you would do the same thing. They've never even taken the time to inquire about it. If they really cared about you, don't you think they'd want to know little details like that? Don't you think they'd want to know you're favorite color or that you sleep with a stuffed teddy bear?"

Dorian's jaw clenched. "Shut up!"

It laughed. "Of course, not even Missouri knows about that. You always hide it so no one can see it. You use it for comfort. Something to hold onto when you dream about what your father did to you, because after all Dean hasn't been there."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Dorian fell to her knees, hugging herself fiercely and rocking back and forth. She had missed Dean's warmth. Missed his arms wrapped around her during the middle of the night. When she had been with Dean something had kept the nightmares at bay. Maybe it was the warmth of him lying next to her, or the fact that she had known without a shadow of a doubt that she was safe with him.

When they had left her, they came night after night, full force slamming into her mind and eyes like a tidal wave of pain and despair that she couldn't get rid of. The teddy bear was a poor constellation compared to Dean, but it had been something to hold onto when she was alone in her terror.

"They don't love you. They don't care. I can take away your pain, Dorian. You and I together, we can do great things."

"You're a demon!" She shouted into the endless void. Her voice broke into hysterics. "The only thing you do is cause death and chaos!"

"There must be chaos for there to be order."

"Go to hell!"

It laughed, high and shrill. "Not without you."

TBC...Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thanks so much for the reviews guys. I'm glad ya'll are liking it. Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to get up. was having problems. Enjoy.

Chapter 6

Sam sat on the edge of the couch next to Dorian. They had placed her there not long after she lost consciousness, figuring it would be comfortable than the floor. They wanted to make her as comfortable as possible. She was in enough pain without lying on a hard wood floor on top of it.

Dorian moaned and turned her head. Sam couldn't imagine what kind of horrors the demon may be doing to her, even in her sleep. He hated that they were so helpless. It brought back memories of Jess, of how helpless he'd been to save her. Sam wasn't going to let that happen again. He couldn't save Jess, but he'd find a way to save Dorian.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up, directly into his brothers eyes.

Dean had seen the way Sam was looking at Dorian. He had that same look in his eyes that he had for weeks after Jessica's death. Dean didn't know if he could stand another bout of nightmares from Sam. It had been hard enough the first time around. "You okay?"

Sam nodded. "Just trying to think of a way to help Dorian."

Dean reclaimed his hand, and stuffed both in his jean pockets. "Well hopefully that Grant guy will get here soon."

"Actually that Grant guy is here," A voice said from the hallway.

They both snapped their heads toward the door. A man with black hair, peppered graciously with gray stood in the door way. He was slightly hefty around the middle, wearing a pair of blue jeans, and a green shirt under a red flannel jacket. Hiking boots and a medium sized sack completed the outfit making him look like a clean shaved, red neck Santa.

"You must be Sam and Dean," He said walking farther into the room. He dropped his sack on the floor and turned to Missouri. "I take it I'm early?"

She smiled warmly at him. "Actually you're right on time. The exorcism isn't going exactly as planned. We may need more than just your healing skills."

Grant nodded in understanding and walked over to the couch. Sam stood up and stepped aside, and Grant took his place next to Dorian. He put a hand on her forehead and his eyes went from warm and compassionate to grave and dark.

He could feel the dark energy swirling inside of her. He felt it's strong ties to her, and the pain it was causing her. She moaned under his touch and he knew that she was in her own personal hell that the demon had created for her. "Shh," He said, pouring some of his energy into her. "It's going to be all right." She quieted under his touch, and some of the heat that was burning her body cooled.

"What the hell did you do?" Dean asked, kneeling next to Dorian.

"I gave her some peace, but it won't last very long. We have to get that demon out of her. It's trying to turn her."

"What do you mean turn her?" Sam asked.

Grant turned crystalline blue eyes on him. "We can't expel something from Dorian's body that she doesn't want gone. She can bind the demon to her soul if she so chooses and then no exorcism will work without killing her."

"Dorian would never do that," Vicky said walking over to them. "She took the demon into herself to save Trevor, but she'd never bind her soul to it."

"Demons are masters of trickery and deceit. It's already working on her, making Dorian believe that no one cares about her." He sighed, and glided a hand in the air over her body. "There are so many scars on her soul. Scars that the demon is slashing open and infecting." He looked up at Dean and Sam. "We have to perform the exorcism now, before it makes things worse."

They lifted Dorian from the couch and placed her back on the floor. Dean cradled her head in his lap, Sam had hold of her feet. Missouri and Trevor were on one side of her, while Vicky and Grant were on the other. They were all there in case something happened. The demon was strong and it would take all of them to hold it down.

Dean grabbed the vial of holy water and tossed it to Grant. "You might need that."

Grant shook his head. "No, not for what I'm going to do. It will hurt her, but holy water is not necessary."

Sam scrunched his eyebrows together. "How bad is it going to hurt her?"

He sighed. "More than I care for it too, but it should extract the demon from her. I'll do what I can to ease her pain, but it's not going to pleasant."

Dorian was rocking back and forth in her dark prison. She couldn't see the ground, but it was rough and uneven underneath her. The cold seeped through her jeans, past her skin, and all the way to her bones. She shivered as the cold crept through out her body, settling into the very core of her.

She couldn't stop rocking. She was trying to reject the demons words, trying to tell herself that they were all just lies to trick and manipulate her. Dorian knew that the demon just wanted to feed off of her life energy, use her until she was no longer useful, but she couldn't get the demons words out of her head.

Dean and Sam didn't know things about Dorian because she had opted to keep them secret. Still they hadn't inquired, but of course that didn't mean anything. They were busy. They had more important things to worry about than on what day she was born, such as killing evil bastards like this demon.

Dorian realized that the cold she had been feeling was fading. In fact it was it was being replaced by a rapidly growing heat in her belly. She felt sick, as though she had drank a large amount of milk and tried to work out too soon afterwards.

The heat extended from her stomach, into her chest, and arms, burning her from the inside out. She screamed, and felt herself being jerked up and out of the dark. She felt herself being pulled from her prison and she knew she was going back to her body.

Dorian slammed back into her body and raw pain covered every inch of her. She let out a blood curling scream, but it wasn't only her voice she heard. The demon's coincided with hers. Her eyes shot open and she saw people around her. She heard someone chanting, but it wasn't anyone she knew. She didn't have time to think about as another shower of pain coursed through her.

Dorian tried to tell them, to beg them to stop, but she realized that something was gagging her, keeping her from being able to plead with them. She had heard the scream before, but maybe it was only in her head. She tried to pull free from their hold, but she was only one, well technically two, against several.

"I can feel her," Sam said to Dean, over Grant's voice. "Dorian's back."

Dean's heart skipped a beat. This wasn't the demon screaming through the duck tape, it was Dorian. At least a portion of Dorian. He watched as her eyes bled from her normal emerald green to that fiery red color and then as they swirled, mixing together. They were fighting for control of the body.

Tears streamed down Dorian's face, and Dean put a comforting hand on her forehead. "Fight it, Dorian. You can do it."

Grant continued chanting and Dorian cried out through her gag. She tried to push herself up, but Dean and Missouri held her down. The pain was excruciating and it was nothing she could describe. It was the worst thing she had ever felt in her life.

Dean watched as a black mass jerked itself from Dorian's body, but only partly. It was clinging to her, trying to hold onto Dorian's body. Grant increased his chanting, putting more power into every word.

The demon was finally torn from Dorian's body in one bright show of strength. A light produced itself from Dorian's body. It was so bright it nearly blinded them and Dean turned away. When he looked back, Dorian eye's were closed and her face was extremely too pale.

"Dorian," Dean said, pulling the tape off of her mouth. "Dorian?" He looked up at Sam with a horrified expression. "She's not breathing!" Before he finished his sentence he had already begun performing CPR with strong compressions. Vicky quickly moved to Dorian's head and when Dean finished the compressions she blew a few solid breaths into her mouth.

Dean continued trying to revive Dorian and looked over at Grant. "You're a healer. Do something!"

He shook his head. "It doesn't work like that. I can only speed the process back to health. I can't make her breathe again."

Dean growled and concentrated on what he was doing. "Breathe dammit!" As if she could hear him Dorian suddenly sucked in a deep breath, but her eyes didn't open. Dean sighed and sat back in relief. "That's it baby girl. That's it."

Grant raised a hand and traced the air above her, feeling her aura. "She's weak. She's standing on the line between life and death." He sighed. "I can heal her, but only so much at a time." He raised his other hand over Dorian and closed his eyes. Grant pulled energy from the earth and channeled it through his body and into Dorian's.

He felt her recoil from his help, felt her fight the healing energy he was giving her. He frowned and pushed harder, willing the energy to embrace Dorian's spirit. He felt her fighting it, but she was weak right now, and he was able to get enough energy into her to pull her away from the brink. She didn't move far, but she wasn't as close now either.

Grant dropped his hands and looked up at Missouri. "She's fighting me."

"Why?" Sam asked immediately. "Why would she fight someone trying to help her?"

"She's been traumatized," Missouri said, untying Dorian's hands. "The demon was a foreign energy. Something that shouldn't have been there. If it was you or Dean she'd probably be willing to accept it, but she doesn't know Grant. She doesn't know that he's trying to help her."

"I can still heal her, but the more she fights it, the longer it will take. I'm surprised she could even fight it as weak as she is." He brought his gaze to Dean. "She has a strong spirit, despite the scars and open wounds that cover it." He looked back at Dorian and hovered his hand over her again. "I can help her come back from this, but only so far unless she accepts my help."

"So she'll be okay?" Vicky asked worriedly. "I mean maybe we should take to her the hospital."

Dean shook his head. "No, we'll never be able to explain her appearance. The cops would be called and they'd start an investigation. We'll take her back to Missouri's , clean her up, and let Grant do his thing. She'll be more comfortable there anyways."

Two days later Dorian was still lying in her bed at Missouri's house. There was a large gauze covering the deep laceration on the left side of her face and the rest of her wounds were bandaged, but hidden by the loose nightgown and blankets Dorian was lying beneath.

Dean was sitting on the edge of the bed, his hand in hers. She was still pale and she looked so small beneath the blankets and bandages. She hadn't even stirred since the demon had been ripped from her body, but she was breathing. She was still alive. That was something.

Grant had been attempting to heal her every few hours, but she was continuing to fight him. She was healing, but at a slow pace. It was taking more out of him than he anticipated because she was fighting him. When he wasn't trying to help Dorian, Grant was resting to keep up his own energy.

Dean sighed and gently squeezed Dorian's hand. Both her wrists were bandaged, making it look as though she had tried to commit suicide. Dean realized she almost had by pulling that thing into her body. He knew she had done it to save someone else, but it unnerved him how close Dean came to losing her.

"How's she doing?" Sam asked, walking into the room. Dean hadn't left Dorian's side. He knew his brother wasn't going to. He would stay next to her as long as she was hurt.

Dean shrugged. "Grant says she's better, but she doesn't look better. She looks the same."

Sam pulled up a chair and sat next to Dean. "Yeah, but looks can be deceiving. You know that better than anyone." He looked over at Dorian. Dean was right. She still looked the same. She looked weak and helpless and Sam knew she wasn't either.

"I'm sorry."

Dean looked over at his brother, his brows knitted in confusion. "For what?"

Sam smiled bitterly. "For a lot of things. I'm sorry for so many of the things I've said, and for trying to kill you, but right now I'm sorry for this." He indicated towards Dorian with a nod. "If I hadn't suggested bringing her here the thought would never even have crossed your mind."

"Sam..."

"Don't. It's true and you know it. Dorian was better off with us. None of this would have happened if she had stayed with us."

He shook his head. "You don't know that. The same thing could have happened or worse, but at least now Dorian has some powers and she can defend herself better. She's not as vulnerable as she was before." He gently squeezed Dorian's hand. "This might have happened whether we were here or not. Dorian would do anything to help someone. It wouldn't matter if it cost her life. If it meant saving someone else she'd do it. This isn't your fault. This is the demons fault."

"This isn't how things were supposed to be. She was supposed to be safe here."

Dean's jaw tensed. "We're never safe, Sam. Not you, or me, or Dorian. We're always going to fight these evil things. It's who we are." He brought his gaze to Sam's. "You have to stop feeling guilty for everything that goes wrong. You didn't cause it, you didn't want it, and it sure as hell isn't your fault, and to be honest with you, I'm sick of your pity party."

Sam smirked. He knew Dean was right. He had to stop feeling guilty over things he had no control over. That included Jessica's death. He didn't do these things, but he made sure that the things that did cause pain and death, well he made sure they paid for it.

TBC...Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Okay, I finally finished! Yay. Working all the time makes it a little difficult, but I'm not going to let the Dorian fans down. Anyways here's the final chapter and there's a note at the bottom for everyone. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 7

Dean blinked his eyes open and lifted his head. He yawned deeply, rubbed his face and turned to look at Dorian. He hadn't left her bedside, opting to sleep in the chair that his butt seemed to have become accustomed to. It no longer ached or throbbed. Dean was fairly sure it had molded to the shape of the seat.

Dean looked over and his heart skipped a beat when he realized that only crumpled sheets remained where Dorian once slept peacefully. The imprint of her head was still in the pillow, but no matter how many times Dean blinked she wasn't there.

"Did you sleep okay?"

Dean whipped his head around, and saw Dorian, or at least the back of Dorian by the window. She was holding the drapes back a little, watching the snow fall softly to the ground. She was still in the over sized t-shirt that Missouri had changed her into. They figured the more loose the fabric, the less it would hurt, but it left all the bandages and wounds exposed.

In a way it reminded Dean of how Dorian had been when they first met her. She was too thin, but not only because of her recent predicament. She was frail again, undernourished. She hadn't been eating. At least not as much as she should have been. Bruises covered her pale flesh and Dean flashed back to her standing in their motel room, a towel wrapped around her. Of course back then the bruises and injuries were due to her bastard of a father.

"You shouldn't be out of bed."

She rolled her eyes even though Dean couldn't see it. She knew she wasn't a hundred percent, but Dean was still way too overprotective for her tastes. "I wanted to see the snow. It's the only good thing about this stupid holiday." She let the drapes fall closed. "Besides I feel like I've been sleeping for days now."

Dean stood and walked over to her. "That's because you have been. Three to be exact. Why didn't you wake me up?" She turned her head and looked at him. The gauze was still covering her face and despite all the rest from the previous days there were still dark circles under her eyes.

She shrugged. "You looked peaceful. I didn't want to disturb you." Her gaze turned worried. "Vicky and Trevor?"

"Besides a few scrapes they're both fine. You took the worst of it." He watched as she let out a sigh of relief. He realized she was shaking. Just a slight tremor as if she were cold. "You're shivering." He took a step towards her, and she immediately took a step back to keep the space between them. Dean's eyebrows pressed together. "Dorian?"

She hugged herself and tilted her head to the side, looking like a confused puppy. "I...I don't know why I did that. I'm not scared of you. It...it was just...I didn't do it consciously." She was stuttering, but she didn't care. She wasn't afraid of Dean. It was reflex. That thing had squirmed around in her touching places no one should ever be allowed to touch. The memory was fresh in her mind and she couldn't seem to shake it.

"It's okay," He replied sincerely. "You've been through a lot, Dorian. No one can blame you for being scared."

"I'm not scared!" She half shouted and then quickly clamped her mouth shut. Was she scared? No, she wasn't scared. The demon was gone. It couldn't hurt her again. She could tell by the look in Dean's eyes that he didn't believe her.

Dorian was a lot of things, but she knew mostly she was guilty. Guilty of maybe trying to kill herself without even realizing it. She was guilty of hurting the people she cared about most. Maybe it was inadvertently, but she couldn't be sure of that. Could she have held off the demon until Missouri got there? Maybe she could have used a spell or something, anything to avoid doing what she had done, but Trevor's life was at stake. Would Dorian do it all over again? In a heart beat.

All that meant was she'd die to protect her friends and the people she cared about. It didn't mean she wasn't sorry for what she did. It didn't mean that her soul wasn't tainted, and it sure as hell didn't mean that she'd be able to forget. Dorian squeezed her eyes shut to keep back the tears and shook her head. "I'm so sorry," She choked out through a sob.

Dean slowly walked towards her. Dorian didn't tensed for a moment, but didn't move away. Dean didn't want to touch her. He didn't know how she'd react. "It's okay. You did what you thought was right. You probably even saved Trevor's life." Not that he deserved it, he added silently. The little punk had cowered most of the time when they had needed his help.

Dorian took the final step, closing the small gap between them. She wrapped her arms around Dean's waist and buried her face into his shirt. Tears spilled from her eyes and it was impossible to make them stop.

A never ending waterfall seemed to be seeping from Dorian's eyes, quickly soaking Dean's shirt. He didn't care. He gently wrapped his arms around Dorian and let her cry. He let all her frustration and anger spill out in the sobs, hoping that when she finished a little of the pain she felt will have washed away in the river that was steadily flowing from Dorian's broken soul.

"It's good to see you awake," Sam said, sitting in the chair Dean had once occupied for the long days that Dorian had been asleep. His brother was now lying in bed next to Dorian. She was curled up against him, holding onto him as if her life depended on it.

She smiled at him. "It's good to be awake, and to have that thing out of me."

"I bet," Missouri said, walking into the room with a tray. "Being possessed is no picnic, girl, and you should have known better than to draw that thing into you in the first place. You could have killed yourself."

Dorian tensed underneath Dean's embrace and he hugged her tighter. "Let's not talk about that right now," He said. "There's plenty of time to talk about everything once Dorian's well. Right now I think she should just rest."

Missouri set the tray on the bedside table and put her hands on her hips. "And eat. I made you some home made chicken soup, and I expect you to eat every bit of it."

"You do need to get some nutrition back into your body," Grant said from the doorway. He was leaning against the door frame in a redneck Santa, carefree way. He had a slight smile painted across his face, and his arms were crossed over his chest.

"You must be Grant," Dorian said, softly. He nodded. "Dean told me what you did. Thank you."

He shrugged. "I did what I could to help. You're stubborn as all hell by the way."

Dorian rolled her eyes and smiled at him. "So I've been told once or twice. I don't remember anything that happened while I was sleeping. Sorry for any difficulty I caused you."

Grant waved it off. "I don't expect you to remember and there's no reason for you to be sorry. You're body felt an invading presence and after the demon it was trying to ward it off. It was a defense mechanism you weren't conscious of and couldn't control. There's nothing for you to be sorry for."

"Well thanks anyway, for everything you did."

He smiled a good ol' country boy smile. "You're welcome."

"Wake up sleepy head," Dean whispered into Dorian's ear. She was laying on her side, facing him. He had an arm draped over her. At first Dean thought it would be better if he slept in a separate bed, but Dorian had wanted him to stay with her. The silent pleading in her eyes had tugged at his heart and he knew he couldn't leave her.

Dorian eyes fluttered open and she smiled softly at the sight of him. It wasn't a dream. He was still with her. Dean and Sam were both here. She was safe again.

Dorian knew she was safe with Missouri. She told herself that anyway, but no one had ever made her feel as safe as Dean and Sam. No one could ever make her feel that safe again. She belonged with them. She didn't know if they were going to let her go with them. She was almost scared that they were going to leave her behind again.

If they decided to go on their own, Dorian would understand. Well she told herself she would, but either way she wasn't staying in Kansas anymore. Either she left with Dean and Sam or she left on her own. She had outgrown this place. She knew how to use her powers. Sure she wasn't the greatest, but her powers were better spent helping people than hiding in a little town.

"Hey," She said groggily.

"Merry Christmas."

Dorian groaned. "It's Christmas already?"

Dean smirked. "Well you missed a couple of days you know."

She buried her head in the pillow and mumbled, " I hate this stupid holiday."

"Well it hasn't always been reindeer and candy canes for me either."

She turned to face him again. "I guess it wasn't, but at least we can share the hellish lights and eggnog together."

It was Dean's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Since when did you become so cynical?"

"Since the first snow hit the ground. I told you I hate this holiday."

He nodded. "Okay, so we won't celebrate Christmas. We'll celebrate an unchristmas."

She laughed. "What is that like an unbirthday from Alice in Wonderland?"

He shrugged. "Something like that. We'll celebrate in our own way. No Christmas carols, no Christmas hams, no Christmas presents. We'll just treat it like any other day."

Dorian smirked. "Then I guess you and Sam won't want the Christmas presents I got you."

Dean brought a hand to his chest. "You got me something? I'm touched," He said sarcastically. She shoved him playfully and laughed. "No, really I am. I didn't expect you to get me anything. How did you even get the money to get me anything?"

She gave him an 'are you seriously asking me that question' look. "Come on Dean. You gave me a lot of lessons in pool when I was with you guys. You think I can't hustle some tall, goofy, guy who has an ego the size of the Atlantic? A few batted eyelashes and 'accidental' misses and I had him eating out of the palm of my hand."

Dean laughed. "I have taught you well young Jedi."

Dorian shook her head and eased herself out of bed. She was still sore. She gingerly touch the bandage on the side of her face. She knew that the cut was going to leave a scar. She didn't care though. It was just another to add to the many that already covered her body.

"Go get Sam," She said, looking over her shoulder. "I want to give you your gifts before we go downstairs."

Dean threw back the blankets and stood up. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her from behind. She leaned back into him and sighed. "What exactly is it that you got us?"

She smiled up at him. "Go get Sam and you'll find out."

A few minutes later Dean returned to the room, with Sam following behind him. Dorian smiled at the younger brothers mussed up hair and sleepy eyes. It reminded her of the endless nights they spent in motel rooms. There were no separate rooms. They all got to see the real deal of each other and Dorian loved it all.

Dorian was sitting in the middle of her bed with two small boxes in her hands. Dean sat down on one side of her and Sam plopped on the other side, causing her to bounce a little.

Dean clapped his hands together. "Okay, Sam's here, now presents!" He reached out to snatch the box out of Dorian's hand, but she slapped his hand away.

"Patience, my friend is a virtue."

Dean rolled his eyes. "It's never been one of my virtues."

"You don't have any virtues," Sam replied sarcastically.

Dean held up a finger and opened his mouth to retaliate. Then he dropped his hand and said, "You're right, I don't."

Dorian shook her head and smiled. "I got you two these." She handed Dean one box and Sam the other. "A lot of things went through my mind, but I thought that these would suit you the best."

Dean and Sam exchanged a glance and then they glanced back at the small boxes in their hands.

"Oh would you just open them already!" Dorian blurted. She was anxious to see their reaction. She hoped they liked it and that it didn't backfire on her.

Dean lifted the top and his mouth went dry. He pulled out a silver chain with two silver dog tags attached on it. A picture of his mother holding a baby Dean was etched on one. On the other was an engraving.

Mary Winchester

Always Remembered

Never Forgotten

Forever Missed

Sam had received the same chain and dog tags, only a picture he and Jess was engraved on his. He traced the edges of her her smiling face and a tear came to his eye as he read the engraving.

Jessica Lee Moore

A True Friend

A True Love

Now An Angel

Watching From Above

"Where did you get these pictures?" Dean asked, looking over at her.

"Well, a few weeks ago I called up Sam and asked him to send me the picture of you and your mom. I didn't tell him why, I just told him that I needed it."

Dean nodded in understanding. "And then you called me and asked me to send you the picture of Sam and Jess."

"When I saw them, I just thought it fit you guys. I mean having the whole Marine father and everything." She stared at her hands. "I hope I didn't step out of line here."

"No," Sam said quickly and sincerely. "Not at all. I love it." He looked over at her. "It's perfect. Thank you."

She smiled, and he pulled her into a hug. Sam adored his gift. He couldn't believe that she had done something so...wonderful for him. It was the perfect Christmas present."

Dorian looked over at Dean. He was still staring at the necklace in his hands. "Dean?"

He looked up at her. "Dorian, I..." He gripped the tags in his hand. "Thank you."

She smiled. "You're welcome." Her heart slowed a bit when she realized that they liked it. She wasn't sure if they thought she would have stuck her nose in a place it didn't belong. She just wanted to give them something meaningful."

Dean looked over at Sam. "Should we give her hers?"

Sam smiled. "I'm way ahead of you bro." He reached into his pocket and came back with a box just slightly bigger than the one Dorian had presented them with. He handed it to Dorian.

"I didn't expect you guys to get me anything," She said, staring at the small gold box.

"Come on," Sam said. "What did you expect? It's Christmas."

She shrugged. "I never expected anything. My dad...well he was more into the religion aspect of it if you catch my drift."

Dean draped an arm across her shoulders. "Well like I said before, we're having an unchristmas remember?"

"An unchristmas?" Sam asked. "What exactly did I miss?"

"I'll tell you later." He looked at Dorian. "Open it."

She slowly lifted the lid. Inside the box was a silver ID bracelet with Dorian's name engraved across the top. She gently lifted it out of it's package. "It's beautiful."

"Turn it over," Sam said.

She did and read the inscription allowed. "We love you." A tear slid down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. She looked back and forth between the two. "Thank you."

Dean took the bracelet from her hand and placed it around her wrist. "We just wanted you to remember that no matter what happens we care about you."

Dorian looked up at him. "Does this mean your taking off without me again?"

"Actually we were kind of hoping you were ready to take off with us again," Dean told her. "I mean unless you've grown accustomed to this small town life."

Dorian smiled. She felt like she was walking on air. They weren't leaving her again. "You mean it?"

"Of course we do," Sam said. "I mean we asked you to stay here so you could learn how to control your powers. You've done that."

"And that's the only reason?" She asked sardonically. "I've learned to control my powers and now you want me back?"

"There could be other reasons," Dean said slyly.

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Well having a third person around is a perk," He replied.

"Uh huh."

"And besides with your skills we have an added advantage," Sam added just as coyly.

"And that's all? You guys didn't, oh I don't know didn't miss me at all?" She asked, bumping Sam with her shoulder.

Dean smirked. "Maybe a little."

"Just a little?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well maybe more than a little," Sam said.

She slapped him playfully. "You guys know you missed me!"

Dean laughed. "All right so we missed you. You coming back on the road with us or what?"

Dorian tapped her index finger to her chin. "Well maybe."

He shrugged. "Okay, then give us a call when you figure it out. Come on Sam." They went to stand up and Dorian grabbed their sleeves and pulled them back to the bed.

"Okay, you talked me into it. I'll go with you guys."

Sam laughed. "That didn't take much convincing did it?"

Fin Please Review!

Okay, so here's the thing people, I thought it might be fun to take requests. You tell me what you want to see and I'll attempt to incorporate it into my next story. There's only one rule. No romance between Dorian and Dean, or Dorian and Sam. No Sex between any of them either. Otherwise anything goes. Email me with your requests at I hope you enjoyed this story and I'll be waiting eagerly for your ideas. TTFN


End file.
